The Eyes Speak for Us
by Carb0408
Summary: Ranger has to break some news to Steph. How will she take it? Is it all as it seems? BABE HEA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Stephanie Plum series. The characters belong to Janet, I am just borrowing them.

* * *

He smiled as he watched her sleep.

He found nothing more calming then watching her chest rise and fall with each breath, completely unaware of what was going on around her, while she slept. This is where he came to center himself. To think and clear his mind for the next day of grueling take downs, meetings with wealthy, paranoid clients and just the everyday craziness that was his wife's life.

She has no idea that he still comes to see her. To make sure that she is alright. Even though he gave up that right when he came home from his last mission with a wife. He remembers her face, more so her eyes, when she heard the news.

**_Six months ago._**

He enters her apartment like fog on the bay; silent and fast. He needs to tell her the news before the gossips get it to her first, mainly the Cop, who would like nothing more then to rub it in her face that Manoso didn't want her either. As he steps through the door, he can already feel that he is too late. She already knows.

They lock eyes and in an unsettling turn of events, hers hold no emotion and his show his torment of having to hurt her like this. He doesn't want to. Madre de dios, he doesn't want to. He has to though. He has to let her know that there will be no someday for them. She has to hear it from him so she doesn't hold out hope that he will come for her and tell her it was a mistake. He has to make her believe that they really are over, before they even had a chance to start.

While he is sorting through his rapidly moving thoughts, she stands and holds his gaze as she walks towards him. He doesn't move, hope and fear running through his heart that she does or doesn't touch him. He is not sure if he should feel relieved or hurt that she walks by him to open her apartment door. With a nod of her head, she spoke the last words he'd hear from her.

"I understand. Goodbye, Ranger."

With those words, what was he supposed to do? She handled the situation for him. While he was trying to figure out how to break his woman's heart, she was severing the ties that bound them together. He wasn't a fool. He was as much hers and she was his. This is just the way it had to be. With a calm strength that he didn't feel he spoke the last words she'd hear from him.

"Babe."

With that, the door to the apartment that held his heart and sanity was closed.

* * *

A.N. This is my very first story. I will take all criticism, whether it be good or bad, and roll with it. Please, all I ask is for it to be at least constructive. Thank you and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything by JE. I am just playing with her characters. This plot is mine.**

**A.N.: I am sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to give a view into Steph's side of things. ****Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I responded back to everyone, though I am not sure if they went through. If that is the case, then THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I hope I can continue to give you a good story. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As she laid in her bed, she wondered why he kept coming to her apartment. Why, when he has his wife at home in his.

That's right, he thought she was asleep all those time he's stopped by in the middle of the night, but she wasn't. She always knew when he was around. That wasn't going to change just because he was married now. The tingle at the back of her neck was always present when he was.

As she remained as still as the dead, as not to alert him that she was, in fact awake, she remembered the hope she had the day he visited before his last mission.

_**Eight months ago.**_

She was talking to Rex, her hamster room mate, when she heard her locks tumble. There is only one person that that could be. Well the only person that can make her heart beat faster and ruin her panties with a simple "Babe."

He walked into her apartment like he owned the joint and locked the door behind himself without taking his eyes from hers. She saw it then. The emotions that he is always trying to hide away behind his blank face. A little bit of hope, some nervousness, a twinkle of mischievous, and love, always love.

She knew then that it must be time. Thank god! She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. How much longer she could act like he wasn't the love of her life.

He stalked towards her, like a lion does it's prey and claimed her mouth with his. It was filled with the passion that she hoped would still be there when he returned from this last mission. As soon as it started, or so it seemed, it was over. He was backing towards the door; his eyes still unshuttered, still allowing his emotions to shine through, as he spoke the last words she would hear from him until his return.

"Soon, Babe."

With a blinding smile from her and a twitch of the lips from him, he left, leaving behind the smell that was purely Ranger; a mixture of his shower gel, sex and man, as the only evidence that he was even there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JE is does. I am just playing. **

**A.N. Please bear with me, I know it seems like I am jumping ahead here, leaving you with many questions as to why, but it will all be revealed in the next few chapters. I don't think this story is going to be super long. Thank you. Oh and thank you again for the lovely ****reviews, follows and favorites! I means the world to me!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**Present day.**_

**Across town- 0430 hrs**

A group consisting of three men, two of which were heavily armed, and a woman, were sitting inside an abandoned warehouse on Stark. It was the final meeting before they set their plan into motion.

At this point they were watching the live feed being broadcast from Plum's apartment. It can clearly be seen that Manoso can't seem to keep away from the disaster that is Stephanie Plum.

"Let's take them tonight. They won't be expecting it. Hell they won't be expecting _us." _

All three men chuckled darkly at what their female leader said. It was true, no one would expect any of them to not only be working together, but to bring down the infamous Bombshell Bounty Hunter and Carlos "Ranger" Manoso.

With nods of their heads, they checked their weapons, secured the building and left.

It was time.

**RPOV**

He looked out her bedroom window and noticed the sky was beginning to lighten from the inky black that used to resemble his soul to a smoke filled grey that has allowed the light to shine through. He knew he had to leave. He knew he should leave.

As he was standing to do just that, a noise alerted him that they were no longer alone.

It was time.

**SPOV**

As she laid there, regulating her breathing to keep up with her charade that she was sleeping, she knew he was getting ready to leave, again. She could practically feel him change from her Carlos, into the street's Ranger. She was contemplating just opening her eyes, to let him know that she knew he was there. Let him see that she was alright. That everything was going to be o.k. They would be o.k.

Before she got the chance, a noise alerted her that their time was up. They were not alone anymore.

It was time.

**0530 hrs**

The apartment door was thrown open with abandon. It crashed loudly against Stephanie's foyer wall. Three men and a woman entered her apartment, knowing both Stephanie and Ranger were there. They walked through the sparsely furnished living room and entered the bedroom, again throwing the door open with abandon. The female and one of the males entered, while the other two males remained just outside the bedroom door in the shadows.

Stephanie shot up in bed and reaching under her pillow at the same time, withdrew her weapon. At the same moment, Ranger pulled both his from his boot and his back simultaneously and pointed them at the intruders.

The moment wasn't lost on anyone. Shock clearly written on both Stephanie's and Ranger's faces and smirks full of smug disdain on the intruders' as the names "Joe?" and "Melanie?" were said simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. JE does.**

**A.N. Here you guys go. I know it has only been three days since my last post, but it feels like a week to me. My babies start school in two days, so I might not be able to post again until the weekend. Thank you for your reviews and kind words. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**SPOV**

"Oh! Did you hear that? Batman does speak!" Joe said sarcastically with a sneer on his face. He then turned his attention to his girlfriend, " and you! Jesus, Cupcake! I probably didn't even make it to my house before you had Rambo here fucking you like the whore you are!"

Steph just stood there, taking everything in. Her spidey sense was going haywire. Something wasn't right. There were missing pieces to this puzzle. What are they hiding? Her thoughts were cut off when Melanie, Ranger's "wife" growled at Joe, cutting him off at mid rant.

"We don't have time for your highschool drama Joe! Let's get them gagged and cuffed and move them to their new home."

"Melanie, what are..", Ranger was cut off when Melanie pointed her 9 mil at his head.

"You don't get to ask the questions, husband. You and your whore will be answering ours. Now, we can do this the hard way, or the even harder way, your choice." Melanie smirked as she appraised the situation.

'Carlos! Carlos! Carlos!' was the chant that Steph was yelling in her head, trying to activate his stupid ESP. It seems his went on the fritz while hers went into overdrive. Just as she was going to speak, Ranger locked eyes with her. With a slight tightening of his eyes, a barely there nod and a twitch of his fingers, he let her know that he felt it too. Something was off. This something was either going to make or break them.

"Well, since you don't want to make the choice, I think my next surprise will push you in the right direction. Oh boys! Care to join the party?" Melanie giggled, she seriously giggled like a 7 year old Beaver fan at a meet and greet, and Tank and Lester turned the corner and entered the bedroom.

Steph's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out like she was a character from Looney Toons. She knew something was wrong. She can't believe _both_ Tank and Lester are working with Joe and Melanie! Now that she thought about it, Tank was acting a little out of sorts the month after Ranger left for his mission.

**_Seven Months ago_**

As she entered the fifth floor, she stopped by the monitors to see who was on duty. She didn't recognize the two men, must be contract workers. With a shrug of her shoulders she walked to her cubicle and threw her purse into the bottom drawer before heading to the break room for a bottle of water. As she was walking back to her desk, she saw a light coming from beneath Ranger's office door. Weird. He shouldn't be back for another month. Instead of going to the door and listening in, in which she would no doubt be caught, she went back to her desk and booted her computer up. Hector taught her how to access different cameras throughout the building, something she was proud to have picked up quickly. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was near before she typed in the codes to access Ranger's personal cameras in his office. Only her and Hector knew of them, and apparently Ranger was correct in his assumption to trust no one else with that knowledge. When the camera finally clicked on, she couldn't hold back her gasp. Tank? _Tank?_ Tank was in Ranger's office rifling through his cabinets and safe, looking for what? Ranger doesn't keep super secret squirrely shit in his office desk!

Jesus! They don't call him Ghost in the merc circle for nothing.

She saw he was heading for the door, so she quickly logged out of the cameras and pulled open a search. Tank came around the corner, surprised, no doubt to see her there, on a Saturday no less. " Hey Bomber. Whatcha doin' here, on a Saturday?" She internally rolled her eyes as he spoke her thoughts exactly.

"Just running a search on a skip I got from Vinnie. He keeps slipping through my fingers. Is it a problem that I am here? I mean, I know Ranger is gone, but he did say I could come by if I need help. I can go. I am so…", she trailed off, knowing her rambling would get him to relax and forget that she might have seen where he came from.

"Bomber, breathe. It's o.k. I was just surprised to see you is all." BINGO. Worked like a charm.

"Well Big Guy, I'm going to head out." She turned off her computer, grabbed her bag, gave her typical finger wave and strode out of the office.

**Present**

Melanie looked at both Ranger and Steph and repeated her question. Only this time she pointed at Lester and Tank respectively when he said "hard way, or even harder way." With that she giggled again, still creepy by the way, and walked towards the apartment door. Joe soon followed but not before he told Tank and Lester to do whatever was necessary to get them to come along.

Ranger and Steph glanced at each other before looking at their guards. With small nods towards each other, she watched as Ranger lunged towards Tank before she lunged towards Lester.

'Well this night isn't turning out the way I had hoped.', was her last conscious thought before she felt a prick to her neck and it was lights out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Besides Melanie, and even I don't like her.**

**A.N. Here you go. ****Thank you for the reviews and follows. It makes my heart happy. This chapter is longer then rest. Not too much action. Next chapter will pick up with some torture and a small amount of fluff. **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**RPOV**

His head felt like someone took a big, meaty paw to it. Oh wait, someone did. Dios, did he have to hit me so hard! Before Ranger opened his eyes, he catalogued his injuries. He took a deep breath and groaned internally. Ok, bruised, if not fractured ribs on the left side, at least they aren't broke. So, added to the split lip and what feels like a broken nose, he isn't too bad off.

Once he opened his eyes, he noticed that his hands and feet were not only cuffed together, but tied as well. Then, he was shackled to a steel chair which was bolted to the floor. Hmm, looks like they weren't taking any chances.

After he was finished looking himself over, he surveyed the room he was being held in. Well, room would be an understatement. He was in what looked like a small closet. There were no windows and the only light came from a single bulb hanging from the ceiling.

While trying to come up with a plan, he heard a small moan. Babe! Jesucristo! How could he forget that they took Steph as well. He turned his head as much as he could and caught a glimpse of Steph laying on the floor.

C'mon babe, open those blue eyes for me. As if she could ESP him, he watched as she took a deep breath and then opened her eyes and looked right at him.

**SPOV**

God dammit! It happened again. Why me? Why am I always being kidnapped? Jesus! What did I do in a past life? Did I impersonate a nun? If so, I am sorry. Can we call it even? Great, now I sound like my mother.

After her mini rant, she took a breath and catalogued her injuries. Deep breath, bruised ribs. Thank God they aren't broken. Broken ribs are a bitch! Let's see, it hurts to move my fingers, good, that means I got in a few good hits. Hmm, other than those two injuries, it doesn't feel like anything else is wrong. Ha! He probably took it easy on me because I am the "Bombshell Bounty Hunter". Well won't he, well they, won't they all be surprised.

Like she was being told to do, she opened her eyes and found herself looking right into Ranger's black coffee colored eyes.

"Babe," Ranger breathed out on a sigh.

"Batman speaks! Stop the presses!" I reply with wide eyes, showing my "shock".

"Steph, you know why we couldn't speak to each other. We needed to keep up pretenses. We needed…"

"Stop, Ranger," I interrupted him. "I know why we couldn't speak. It doesn't mean it didn't suck any less. I had to watch you from the distance with another woman! At least when I was with Joe, I kept mine and his relationship away from your eyes."

"Steph, I.." Ranger tried to say, but I stopped him again.

"I get it, Ranger. I do. Like I said that night 6 months ago. I understand. We can talk more after we get out of this situation."

With a small and barely there nod, he smiled. Well, not so much a smile but a small turn of the corner of his mouth. "Well Babe, they have obviously underestimated you."

"What do you mean? Wait, before you go any further, let me scoot to the side of you, this way you won't have to keep your head turned like that…" I trailed off as soon as I realized what I said.

With a short bark of a laugh, I looked at Ranger and smirked. "Idiots. They really think that little of my skills? I must have acted better than I thought I could. I can't believe they didn't at least cuff be behind my back! Ugh! They left my feet free as well! This is going to be fun!"

Ranger just shook his head at my commentary.

Just as he was about to say something, the door opened and in walked Melanie.

"Oh goodie. You're both awake. Did you have nice naps?"

When we both just looked at her, Ranger with his patented blank face and me with disgust, she shook her head.

"Looks like we will have to get you to talk a different way then, dear husband." With that she walked out of the room and Tank walked in. He looked me over and while his face stayed stone still, his eyes held remorse.

He shot a quick glance at Ranger before unceremoniously picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, before strolling out of the room.

We walked for a few minutes. Well he walked, I just bounced, which did nothing to help my bruised ribs. Once we reached wherever we were going, he dropped me in a chair and backed away. I took a look around and noticed a table off to my left that held some cloth and a couple pitchers of what looked like water. Oh god. I know what they are going to do. _Waterboarding._ This is a technique used to try to get terrorists to talk. They wet the cloth and place it over the detainee's face. Then they proceed to pour the water over the cloth. It makes the detainee feel like they are drowning. It's not my favorite torture technique, but I can handle it. I hope. It has been awhile.

I looked over to Tank and before I could get anything out he gave a sharp shake of his head. I followed his eyes to see what he was looking at. That is when I saw a small red light. You wouldn't be able to see it if you didn't know what you were looking for.

Damn, they were recording this. This kidnapping just keeps getting better and better. I am going on a vacation when this is over. Seriously, a long one. On a beach. A private island. With fruity drinks that have umbrellas in them.

Before I could get carried away in my fantasy, Melanie walked back in. Great. She is the last person I want to see before I black out from torture.

She glanced around the room and then looked at me.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

And with that I felt the sting of her hand on my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just having fun.**

**A.N. I was going to wait to post this chapter, but I was getting questions and reviewers that wanted more information. So since all of my readers have been super supportive and nice, I figured, why not! You guys deserve to have some clarification for all the love you've shown. Thank you again for all the reviews and follows.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**TPOV**

Little girl is tough. I knew this. We all knew this, but seeing her in a situation like this, in _this_ situation, just really cements it in my mind, that she definitely doesn't get enough credit for how she handles things being thrown her way.

Eight months ago, Ranger got called up on a mission, his last mission. This would be the last mission before he could retire from mercenary work. He would be able to put one hundred percent into running Rangeman and maybe, just maybe, he could bring Bombshell into the fold.

The night he got called up, you could see it in his eyes. The excitement was there, like always, but there was hope. He was going to get his woman. Then the particulars for this mission came through. Talk about fucked up.

There was something big going down and it was going to happen right here in our backyard. Three of the largest crime syndicates on the east coast were trying to combine forces. Drugs, guns and human trafficking. New York had the Giovanni's. They are the biggest suppliers for drugs in the country. Then we have New Jersey, which held the Ramos'. The biggest supplier of guns, well weapons I should say. Finally, we have Miami. In Miami, the Family that needed to be taken down was the Castellanos'. With all the ports in Florida, it is easier for them to move their "merchandise" without raising the alarms. Females, men and children, it didn't matter to them, as long as they got paid, they were happy.

Then the last part of the mission came through. Ranger needed to "marry" an insider. Her name was Melanie Giovanni. She was the daughter of Sal Giovanni, head of the Giovanni Family. She thought she would be playing him. The families wanted him out of the picture. Well him and Bombshell. Apparently, the cop has been dirty since he was on the run a few years back. Melanie is his wife. He is the liaison between the Giovanni's and the Ramos'. He was the one who tipped the families off on Manoso's woman and is the reason there is a price on her head.

Five million seemed a little steep for a white girl from the 'burg, but I guess there is a price for being labeled as Ranger's.

Two months went by and Ranger returned "married". We, as in the core team, knew who she was. The rest of Trenton, and unfortunately that included Little Girl, only knew that she was Ranger's wife. The gossip spread as fast as Jeanne Ellen's legs on a lengthy mission. Time for damage control.

Ranger left to talk to Bombshell and Rangeman got acquainted with Melanie. What a bitch.

A muffled curse brought me out of my musings. Steph was sitting there taking everything Melanie threw at her. Her face was swollen with what will be a nasty black eye, her nose looked broken and her lip was busted. Yet, she still wasn't talking.

Melanie moved to a different tactic. Emotional and physical pain. In between telling her she was worthless, she would waterboard her. Once she removed the wet towel, Steph would cough and splutter and spit the water out of her mouth, but still wouldn't give Melanie the satisfaction of answering her insults.

This, the torture, carried on for over two hours before Melanie deemed it enough.

"Enough for what? I didn't answer your questions or your lame schoolyard insults. I didn't give you anything!" Little girl shouted.

"Oh, but that's the point. I knew you knew nothing. You are just a means to the end. You might not have given me anything personally, but _you_ will still give me what I want. Once your lover, _my husband_, sees what happened in here, he will cave. Then I can be rid of the both of you and go home. So really, I should be thanking you!" Then she hard clocked her one more time, that put Bombshell out for the count.

She turned to me, "Take her back to Manoso. Let him lick her wounds. Give them thirty minutes and then I want him brought in here. Have your friend help. I will take no chances on him escaping. I want this finished tonight."

After she left, I picked Steph up and carried her back to the room she was sharing with Ranger. He looked at me when I entered and his eyes asked the questions his mouthed didn't. _Is she alright? Did she break?_

With a shake of my head, I dropped her on the ground after slipping a small pocket knife into her hand. If she can wake up and get that to Ranger before the thirty minutes are up, they might be able to get out of here before he is brought in for his "questioning".

I let my blank face slip into place, shooting Ranger one last look, before stepping out of the room and going to find Lester. I can't wait for this shit to be over.

Finding Lester standing out back, I walked up to him an answered his question before he asked.

"She's banged up, but handled it like she did this all the time. She didn't make a sound."

Lester looked at me and rolled his eyes. He has been too much time with Little Girl.

"Of course she didn't speak, Tank! She's my Primo's woman!"

"Calm the fuck down Lester. We haven't come this far, for you to blow it because you are incensed on Steph's behalf. Jesus, she is handling this better than you."

"Sorry, but fuck! I just want this shit over with. Beautiful shouldn't have to deal with this bullshit. We are trained..." I shot him a look as he trailed off without finishing his sentence.

"Lester? Lester?! Santos!" I barked in a voice I haven't used since Ranger School. He snapped to attention before shooting me a scathing look.

"Fuck, Tank! I was about to drop and give you twenty! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Don't 'what the fuck me' Santos. Finish your god damn sentence."

He looked confused, and then his eyes cleared as recognition hit him. "I was thinking about something. Have you noticed over these past 8 months anything off about Beautiful?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, think back these last few years and compare them to the last eight months. Think about her actions. Think about her captures. Think about her attitude."

"Well shit," I say, thinking back over everything he asked. "Little Girl has some skills. I wonder where she picked them up."

"I don't know Tank, but there is definitely something more going here. I don't think it directly affects this mission, but there is definitely something up with Beautiful."

"Well it's something to talk to her about after we get her out of here, alive preferably." I ended our conversation just as the back door opened to none other than Morelli.

"Break time is over ladies. Time to stop gossiping like the old bitties at the salon and do the job you are being paid for. It's Manoso's turn in the hot seat."

With what he considered a cold stare, he eyed both of us before turning and going back the way he came.

We looked at each other and with quiet "Lets go" we went back inside for the last part of this nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only Melanie, and if anyone wants her, they can have her.**

**A.N. Two updates in one day. I just felt like writing more and I wanted you guys to have a little bit more background on Steph. Some of you guessed right on a few things, now I just need to write out the drama/action and the reveal to the Merry Men. I love the Merry Men. I couldn't make them bad in this story. Thank you again for the reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Back in the room with Ranger and Stephanie. The 30 minutes start now.**_

**RPOV**

Once Tank left the room, Ranger knew he only has a small window of time to talk to Steph and find out what happened. He needed to know what he was being taken into.

"C'mon Babe. We don't have much time. The coast is clear. You can get up now." I whispered out in a rush.

"Jesus! You'd think being a mob boss's daughter and being "married" to you would have given that bitch incentive to learn to throw a punch. She hits like I like my coffee,weak." I smirked at her comments. Looks like Steph is in top form still.

"Yea, well not everyone is raised by Death, Babe."

I didn't need to be looking at her to know she rolled her eyes at my very true statement about her childhood.

"Are you sticking up for her?" She narrowed her eyes and glared at me. I knew my battles and this was not one of them.

"Of course not Babe. I'm just saying that not everyone can hit as hard as you. You actually hit harder than 90 percent of my men. You would know that if you ever told them who you are. You know you can…"

"Stop." She cut me off, as usual. This was an ongoing argument. "Ranger, I know I can trust them. There was never a right time to let them know. You know this. When we get out of this shit hole, I promise I will tell them. Hopefully they won't be pissed."

"Steph, they aren't going to be pissed at you. They all understand the need to know and they didn't need to know. Most of them have been following your career though. They will be shocked and probably won't believe you until you tell them stories with details only they could know."

"Okay. I'll talk to them and tell them when we get home." She sighed and took notice of the knife in her hand. "Tank?"

"Yes. He slipped it to you hoping to get us out of here before Morelli and Melanie came back for me." She looked at the knife again before looking at me.

"I can't let you use this. If we break out now, this will never be over. We need to end this tonight." She shook her head.

"I know Babe. Tell me what happened in there?"

"Ugh. She wasn't trying to get information out of me. She decided to torture me, while taping it mind you, so she could get you to talk. She thinks you'll let her know who all is involved and when the takedowns are going to take place so she can warn the families."

"Torture?" I growled at her. This is all fucking Morelli's fault. I am going to give him the same treatment Babe got, then we will see who the weaker person is.

"Yes. Seriously, is that what you took from that? You know I can handle it. If you go in there and act like you just did when she shows you the video, you might as well as give her the names, dates and locations."

She got up to her knees and shuffled over to me. She grabbed my face the best she, while still in cuffs, and forced me to look into her eyes. "I am fine Ranger. I have had worse. You know this. You were with me when I have had worse."

I searched her eyes, seeking for the truth and getting what I was looking for. "I know Babe. It's just hard to know what you are going through, and then having to watch it after the fact, is going to be even worse."

"What can I do to help you in there? What do you need to hear?" She pleaded with not only her eyes, but her words as well.

"For one, stop calling me Ranger. Second, tell me that we are going to be alright. I need to know that what we have had to do during this mission, doesn't affect our relationship. Lastly, kiss me. I need to feel your lips and tongue against mine. The last time I kissed you was eight…" I stopped talking when she slammed her mouth against mine. She was rough and feral with her kiss, showing me not only what I had been missing but what she has missed as well. She poured eight months of longing, separation and love into this kiss. I could taste her desperation to further it. It was over before I would have liked, but I understood. I heard the heavy booted footfalls heading our way.

With a small smile and a sharp nod, she threw herself back into the position she was left in. Just in time too because the door was shoved open not even a second later.

There standing in the door was none other than Morelli.

"Aw, did Cupcake not wake up from her nap? It's a real shame you won't get to tell her goodbye. Don't worry, I'll tell her goodbye for you, right after I fuck her one last time. Too bad you won't be around after, we could have traded notes."

I ground my teeth together and tried to calm myself. I looked to the floor and saw Steph peeking at me from under her lashes, begging me with her eyes to just let it go. Don't worry Babe. I won't get out of hand. This is going to end tonight.

When I looked back towards the door, Tank and Lester were standing there, glaring at me, daring me to make a move against any of them.

Morelli opened his mouth again. "Let's go. Get this boat rower and take him into the main warehouse. Mel wants him shackled to the chair over the drain. Go!" And with that, my cousin and best friend unshackled me from this chair and dragged me throughout the building until we entered the main part of the warehouse, where the proceeded to re shackle me to a chair in the middle of the room.

Once I was situated, they left me alone. I looked around the room, taking in exits and anything that can be used as a weapon. Fucking idiots. Melanie and Morelli are obviously "running" this show. They have two of my best men and they are using them as nothing but glorified bodyguards.

While waiting for my captors, I thought back to my first meeting with Steph.

_**Four Years Ago**_

I got the call to head into D.C for a mission that I was needed for. When I got there, my handler told me I would be working with a partner. Great, I sighed internally. I hate partners. I like working alone. "Who is he?" I asked, hoping that maybe it would be one of my men.

"You've never worked with them before Ranger. Does the code name Phoenix ring any bells?" He smirked, knowing that everyone knew of Phoenix. He was legendary. Only second to Death himself. Shit, I would love to work with him. I held exuberance in check and just stared blankly at Davis.

"Sure. I've heard of him." I said with all the nonchalance I wasn't feeling.

"Well they will be here in a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable. I have to let the Colonel know that you have both accepted the mission." With that he walked out of the room.

It couldn't have been a minute later when the door open and in walked my Babe. Of course she wasn't my Babe at the time. I just knew that she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her hair was down and was a mass of untamed curls. She wasn't wearing any make-up. She didn't need it. The most stunning part of her, were her eyes. They were the darkest blue I had ever seen, almost sapphire like. She had legs for days, an ass that won't quit and tits that would fit perfectly in my hands.

She saw me appraising her, and she smirked. Damn, she was sexy. I watched as she checked me out just like I had done to her. I knew she was hooked once I saw her dark blue eyes turn impossibly darker.

Too bad I was going out of country today, or I would have taken her to my bed.

"Babe, I…" before I could get anything else out, Davis walked back in.

"Oh good. You two have met. Now Ranger,"

"Wait. We didn't meet. Shouldn't she be excused before we talk about this? I thought you said my partner was coming. Where is he?" I shot off questions before he could answer any of them. I looked to Babe, and she just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My apologies. I thought you two were introduced while I was gone. Ranger, I would like you to meet Stephanie Plum. Ms. Plum, this is Ranger. He will be your partner on this mission."

I just looked from Stephanie to Davis and back again.

"You might know me as Phoenix. I am Death's daughter. It is nice to finally meet and put a face to Ghost."

Well damn. I don't think I even had my blank face on. I was standing in front of Phoenix. Not only was she a woman, but she was Death's daughter!

"Nice to meet you too. I am sorry for my early comments. I wasn't given any particulars on who or what you looked like." I shook her hand when she put it out.

"Not a big deal. It happens all the time, especially when people find out who my dad is."

After a little more small talk, we sat and listened to our mission's objectives.

_**Present Time**_

I snapped back to reality when I heard the squeak of the door being opened.

Finally. Showtime!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JE does. I am just playing.**

**A.N. Thank you for the ****reviews and follows! It means so much that everyone is enjoying the story. A few more chapters left and the story will come to a close. I think. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**SPOV**

I laid on the ground for a few minutes after Tank and Lester took Ranger away. Tank and Lester, huh. I knew Lester was undercover. He has been a part of this op since Ranger got the call eight months ago.

Tank though, I don't know what is going on there. I was truly surprised to see him in my apartment. There are other powers to be at play here, and I don't like it. I don't think Ranger knows either. All I do know is that he seems to be on our side. Which is good, because I would hate to feel the pain that I know he would bring to a fight. Hmm, I wonder who would win, me or him? Sure, he has the height and definitely the weight over me, but that could be his downfall. I mentally shrug. I guess we'll find out once I get us out of this, alive. That's right. _I_ will be getting us out of this. I am tired of playing the untrained and naive bounty hunter. It's time for Bombshell to take a backseat, permanently, while Phoenix makes her rise.

Not hearing anyone approach the room, I deem it safe enough to get the hell out of these cuffs. While they provide no serious form of containment, for me at least, they are a hinderance for what I need to do, to ensure Ranger's safety. Keeping my eyes and ears trained towards the door, I flip open the knife and pop the cuffs off. Child's play.

"Now let's see where I am," I whisper to the air while opening the door. When I see that there is no one in hall guarding the room, I start making my way to the main warehouse, remembering the way from when take carried me there earlier today.

I didn't run into any trouble, which means all four of them are in the room with Ranger. Jesus, they are dumb. They really thought that with Ranger and I contained, they wouldn't need any other backup? All this shows is that they are working without the families knowledge. There is no way, that if any of the families, let alone just one, knew that we were being kidnapped, that they wouldn't send some of their own people to take watch, to guard. No these two, Mel and Joe, are trying to make a name for themselves. They are trying to be the big fish in the ocean. Not going to happen.

They don't know it, but they aren't going to make it out of here alive. Opening the doors in the hall, I find the monitor room. One monitor is broadcasting the recording of my "torture" while another is a live feed. This one is showing the beating Ranger is taking. I watch for a few minutes, impressed with my man for not breaking, especially when I watch them send a jolt of electricity through his body.

"Turn up the voltage!" Joe yelled and Melanie was all too happy to comply with his wishes.

I turned away from the feed and noticed another door labeled catwalk inside this room. With a giddy little hop and a pep in my step, I open it and make my way upstairs to get the perfect advantage to make my, what is sure to be a surprise, appearance.

"WHO ARE THEY GOING AFTER FIRST?!" Melanie screamed. Seems she's getting frustrated with not getting the answers she was looking for. Again, Ranger didn't answer.

"Turn the voltage up again!" Is that all Joe knows how to say?

Melanie turned towards Joe, who was breathing hard after just pummeling Ranger's stomach. "No. I don't think that is going to work on him, but I know what will. Or should I say whom?" She turned towards Lester and told him to go get me. Well I guess I will be making my appearance sooner than I thought. After he left, Melanie walked towards Ranger. While walking around him and running her hands over his shoulders and through his hair, she spoke. To quietly for me to hear. Damn!

Just as she was leaning in to whisper to Joe, Lester came running in.

"Where is she?" Melanie demanded.

"I don't know. She's not in the holding room."

"What do you mean she's not in the room? She was unconscious and handcuffed!" She was pissed. I giggled to myself. This is going to be fun.

"Well don't just stand there! Take your friend and GO FIND HER!" Yep, definitely pissed. I guess I better stop them before they disappear.

"Yoo Hoo! Oh boys!" I yell down to them as I make my way to the edge of the catwalk and sit down.

"Cupcake? How the hell did you get out? I put those cuffs on you myself and we all know you're too inept to get out of them on your own."

"Ouch. That stung Joe. I thought you loved me?" I replied innocently with a little quiver in my voice.

In my peripheral, I could see the confusion on Tank's and Lester's faces. Oh boys, you are going to be even more confused before the night is over.

"What are you two doing?! Go and get her down!"

Jesus, does that woman not have volume control? "Don't get your panties in a bunch princess. No need to send the boys up. I'll come to you." Hmm, now should I make an entrance or walk down the stairs? Decisions, decisions. Yeah right! Entrance it is. Let's see. Ooo, there is a pile of crates in the middle and a cable that is connected to the rail of my platform that runs right over the top of it. That should do.

Now, how to get down there. I could take my shirt off and use that to hang and slide down the cable, but that would leave me in just my bra and underwear, being that they came and kidnapped me while I was in bed. So, really, the only option would be for me to walk along the cable and drop down. I've walked across thinner and looser wires, so this should be fine. Okay, so circus act it is.

"Here I come boys." I wink at them before I jump up on the railing.

"What the fuck are you doing beautiful?!"

"Cupcake! Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"C'mon Bombshell, get down from there!"

"Maybe she will fall. It will help in breaking my dear husband and we would be able to get the information we want."

"Husband?" I scoff as I make my way across the cable. "You can stop with the charades. We all know you are married to Joe and Ranger was just a pawn in your game."

I look down and notice Carlos' shoulders droop. Shit! He passed out. I guess the show is mine. I'll wake him for the executions. We did always love doing them together. Watching his personality shift from 'Ranger' to Ghost was sexy as hell. He became even more quiet and stealthier than he was on a day to day basis. His whole body would become straighter and I swear he grew another inch or two. Mmm. The way we would fuck after...Jesus, get your head in the game, Steph!

When I came back to reality, I noticed I was above the crates. Huh, even thinking about sex with Carlos passes the time by quickly. I didn't even bother looking before I jumped. It was only eight or nine feet. I looked down at the two gawking Merrymen and smiled. I think I broke them.

"You wanted to see me princess?" I snarked looking over towards Melanie. She was inching her way towards Ranger with a knife in her hand. Well that's not going to make him happy. He hates being stabbed. As I leaned forward on the balls of my feet, Ranger snapped his eyes open. Well it looks like he was playing possum. Thank god. I really didn't want to show my hand so soon.

"Why don't you come off those crates and join the party."

"As tempting as that offer is, I think I'll take my chances and stay up here for awhile. Besides, this party doesn't seem fun to me. I know a way we can make it fun though." I tell her, all the while watching Joe and his movements. He was getting closer to me while she was getting closer to Ranger. Lester and Tank were just standing there, taking everything in.

"And how would you do that? Gonna put on a little show? Take off the little bit of clothes you have on?"

"Funny, but no. It's a little game I like to call Hide and Seek. This is how it's played. You keep your secrets hidden, and I seek them out. My reward for guessing them correctly is getting to cut off a body part. Whaddya say?" Before she has a chance to respond, I dive off the crate I am on and straight into Joe, tackling him off the bottom crate he managed to get onto. With a grunt and a resounding crack, Joe's head hit the concrete and he was out for the count.

"Cuff him, tie him or shackle him. I don't give a fuck as long as he stays alive. I want him to watch his wife die, before I put a bullet in his head." I say to Lester as I make my way off Joe's prone body.

I turned towards Tank and look at him. "Well Big Guy, what am I going to do with you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JE does.**

**A.N. Goodness you guys are lucky today. I just feel like writing, so here is another update. I want to say that there won't be another update for a few day, but I won't say that because Badass Steph likes being out of her box. So we will play it by ear. As always, thank you for your lovely reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**RPOV**

I watched as my bestfriend and my woman faced off. I wonder what that is about. She was appraising him like she does when one of her informants claim to have vital information for her.

Before he got a chance to answer her, she held up her hand. "Stop. Before you say anything, there is something I have to do." He gave her a confused expression as she walked away. Damn, I think she broke him.

She didn't stop moving after she turned away from Tank. She stalked right up to Melanie and punched her hard enough to knock her out.

"Ah. There, that's better. Now I won't have to listen to her whiney ass mouth anymore." She turned to Lester again. "Lester, tie her the fuck up and gag her. Then release loverboy over here," she spoke quickly and quietly before turning her attention to Tank, again.

Lester tied Melanie to a chair a couple of feet in front of and facing Morelli. Then he came to me and started removing the ties and cuffs.

"How you holdin' up Primo?" he said as he pulled me to my feet.

"Fine. I've had worse," I nodded my head towards Tank and my Babe, "what's up with that?"

Lester shrugged and shook his head, "I have no idea, man. What I want to know is how she knows what's going on. Did you tell her about it after you came home?"

"Les, man, there is so much that _you_ don't know, but she knew about the mission. She is a part of this mission. Hell, she is the _lead_ of this op."

I watched as Les thought things over before I saw his eyes light up. "What? Did you figure out why she is being hostile towards Tank right now?"

He looked at me and smirked, "You said shes know about this mission from the beginning right?" At my nod, he continued, "did you tell her that you pulled Tank into it a month ago?"

Les barked out a laugh as he watched me process his words. "Shit!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought Primo. She didn't know you brought him into the fold, so she thinks he's a traitor."

I went to tell him that she wouldn't act like this just over not being told something. She knows Tank. She knows I trust him with my life. No, there has to be something else at play here. But, before I could get the words out, he asked about something I said a minute ago.

"This is hostile? She's not even talking to him. She's just looking at him." Oh Les, are you in for a surprise.

"Les, this _is_ hostile. The less she speaks and the more she assesses, the deadlier she is." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ric, I think you took one too many shocks to your system. This is _Beautiful_. She isn't deadly, unless we're talking about her doughnuts."

I was going to respond, but Tank's cell phone coming sailing through the air and hit Lester in the forehead.

"What the fuck Tank!" he yelled as he bent down to pick up the offending object. When he stood up, he looked over towards Tank and Steph. She didn't look like she moved a millimeter and Tank looked like a cartoon character with the way his eyes were bugged out of his head.

Steph didn't even turn around as she spoke to him.

"It wasn't Tank, Les. Now both you and Ranger stop running your fucking mouths and pay attention. Tank here is going to tell us who he is working for. Isn't that right Tank?"

Tank had a small sheen of sweat on his forehead. He's nervous. Damn, Babe broke my best man.

"Babe? What are you talking about? Tank is," she interrupted me, again. Damn she knows I hate it when she does that shit.

"Shut the fuck up Ghost. We are not Steph and Carlos, nor are we Ranger and Babe right now. Right now, we are Ghost and Phoenix, and I am in charge of this Op." She glared at Tank, "Now again, and this is the last time I am going to _ask_, next time I will _make_ you talk. Now who the fuck are you working for?!"

"Wait! Phoenix is," Les started.

"Is me. I am Death's daughter." she left her body facing Tank while her eyes turned to Les. In a whisper, that barely reached our ears, she added to her previous statement, "Now shut the hell up before I do it for you."

Les just stood slacked jawed and Tank answered her before her eyes reached his again.

"I am undercover with the CIA. I do work for Rangeman and I have been with Ranger since Ranger school. The CIA contacted me a month ago, a couple of days before Ranger pulled me into this part of the mission, telling me to infiltrate this op. They wanted to make sure that it ended the way they want it to end."

She waved her hand in an inpatient manner, telling him to get on with his story.

Tank swallowed and finished his explanation, "They not only want the cop and Melanie taken out permanently, but they want me to try to bring in Phoenix." As he finished he shot a quick glance in my direction.

I was grinding my teeth so hard that I am pretty sure I am going to need to see a dentist when this is over.

Steph, no Phoenix, Phoenix just stood there assessing Tank and thinking over all the information she was just given.

She was getting ready to speak when Tank spoke before she got the chance.

"Bombshell, my allegiance is to Ranger and Rangeman and to you. I heard the stories about Phoenix and idolized him, er, her, eh, you, I mean."

'Damn, she has my tripping and stuttering over my words. I haven't done that since I was in elementary school.'

I chuckled. He was well and truly broken. Tank shot me a look and I answered it. "You are speaking your thoughts out loud."

"Damn. What I am trying to say, Phoenix, is you don't have to question my loyalty. I am not going to capture you and turn you over to the spooks."

"Why were you snooping through Ghost's office?"

"I was told to try to find out who Phoenix was. The CIA knows that Ranger gets sent out on missions with him once in awhile. They figured he had to have some kind of paper trail that would lead them to their identity. Obviously, I didn't find anything, especially since Phoenix is standing right in front of me." He wiped the sweat off his forehead after he finished speaking. I think that was the most words he has spoken in the past year.

"After we finish here and turn over the information to the appropriate channels, you and I are going to sit down and you are going to give me the names that want me. I will handle that situation." She smirked and turned towards me and Les.

"Les, close your mouth. We have work to do."

Les snapped his mouth shut and stood at attention. If we weren't about to get down and dirty I would have laughed.

"Alright gentlemen, it's time to get information. The Phoenix way."

I smirked and Lester and Tank looked on in excitement. Time to get to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I won nothing. JE does. If I did, Steph and Ranger would have been together after Book 8.**

**A.N. Well here is a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I am not to sure of it. Thank you for your reviews! One or two more chapters left and this story will be complete.**

**I don't have a Beta, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**SPOV**

"Well boys, who should we start with?" I ask while walking around the princess and her pauper. "Wait, first let me wake them up." I stop behind Melanie and lightly tap her face.

"Come on princess. Time to wake up." I whisper in her ear while still tapping her cheek.

When she finally came to, I smirked at her. "Welcome back. Did you enjoy _your_ nap?"

I laughed when she went to answer and realized she was gagged. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Her answering glare just made me laugh more. "Well, since you can't speak, you can just nod or shake your head when I ask you a question. Okay?" When she didn't answer and proceeded to try to sneer at me, I bent her pinkie back until there was a resounding snap, a sound that echoed through the silent warehouse. "I said okay?!" With wide eyes and tears running down her face, she frantically nodded her head yes. With a double tap to her cheek and a quiet "good", I started walking towards Joe.

"Joe. Joe, it's time to wake up." I whispered in his ear, while keeping my eyes locked with Melanie's. Once Joe started mumbling and moving his head, I straightened up and walked to Ranger's side.

All eyes turned towards Joe when his mumbling started to be coherent. I scoffed when he started moaning out loud. "Cupcake. Mmm, yes, just like that. Fuck yeah, Steph. You have the best mouth." Before he could go any further, Ranger walked over grabbed Joe's throat.

"Wake up Morelli!" he growled out.

Joe came to with a gasp and wide eyes. He frantically looked around until his eyes landed on Melanie's tear stained face. "What the uck did you do to her?" He screamed at Ranger.

"Oh Joe, Ranger didn't do anything," I smirked, "I did. See, I asked her a simple question and she refused to do as she was asked. So," I shrugged, "I broke her finger. It will get worse before it gets better if she doesn't cooperate with me."

"You expect me to believe that you, Stephanie Plum, the Bumbling Bounty Hunter from Hell, broke a mob boss' daughter's finger?" He laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so Cupcake."

I walked over to where he was tied up and without looking at what I was doing, I snapped his finger back and relished in the scream that came from his mouth. "Still don't believe I could do it Joe?"

"Bitch." He shot out.

"Thank you. Now," as I looked between Melanie and Joe, I decided to bait princess again. "Melanie, how does it feel to know that your fake husband and your real husband don't find you satisfying?" I laughed when she tried to growl out. "To know that Ranger was using you even more than you were using him and that Joe, our dear Officer Morelli, dreams about other women, while being 'happily' married to you?" I scoff.

Melanie narrowed her eyes at Joe. "He was probably using you. Has he told you about his old girlfriend Terri Gilman? Local mob princess. He has been trying get back with her since they broke up in high school. See, you were probably just a stepping stone to show her that he could get down with her family."

"That's not true! Baby, I love YOU. No one else. Baby, you have to believe me!" She just shook her head at him. I looked at the guys and found them enjoying the verbal tennis match.

"Well, this isn't Maury, so let's move this along shall we?" Ranger, Tank and Lester all nodded at me. I move to stand between Melanie and Joe and glance at both of them. "Now which one of you want to go first? How about you Joe? Want to answer some questions for us?"

He gave me a scathing look. "Go to hell! I'm not telling you shit, you stupid bitch. You're going to have to do a lot more than break a finger before I even think about giving you answers."

"Oh that can be arranged. Actually, you are already booked for that package. Full body 'massage', facial and a manicure, all for the low, low cost of…" I move closer to him, "your life!" With that said, I backhand him across his face, busting his lip open.

"Oh goodie, your looks are already improving." I clap my hands, giggle and back up a couple of feet. "Now, about those questions and answers…"

_**Roughly two hours have passed**_

I backed away from Joe's heaving body, wiping my hands on my shirt. Ghost came over and started to look over my hands. No, this wasn't Ghost. This was Carlos. Carlos is wanting to make sure his Babe hasn't done any permanent damage. I look down to see what he sees and am impressed that nothing is broken. Not a finger or knuckle out of place.

"Lester! First aid kit! Now!" he barks out while never taking his eyes off of my hands.

"Carlos," I whisper, "I'm fine. They will be a bit swollen and bruised, but will still work. Morelli's quite a bit softer than he looks." He looks up at me and gives a small smile.

"I know Babe. I just worry. Let me look after you for a few minutes before Phoenix needs to come back."

"Okay." I give him a small smile and a kiss to the corner of his delectable mouth. Damn, I can't wait until we are alone and I can release my pent up frustration and fuck the hell out his fine ass. It has been way too long.

He gives me his wolf grin and winks. "I can't wait either Babe. I need to erase every touch from her. I need make you remember who you belong to. I need to erase Morelli's touch from your body."

Lester came running in just as I was going to tell him all the naughty things I was going to do to him at home.

"Here you go Boss," he handed the kit to Ranger before turning towards me. "I also brought in the spare clothes I keep in the trunk so you can change out of the bloody T-shirt and into something clean."

"Thanks, Les." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, Steph."

I looked over at Melanie. She knew what was coming. Joe didn't give up all the information and I believe that is because he didn't have it all. He would have if he had it too. He held off through the broken nose, ribs and legs. He even lasted when I took the baseball bat he used on Ranger, to his wrists and knees. He didn't, however, last long after the first finger was removed before he squealed like the pig he is.

"Tank, remove Princess' gag. It's time to get the last of the information so I can get the hell home. I need a bath and a good fuck."

He startled, but then did what I told him to do. As soon as the gag was removed, she started screaming. God, I wish Joe knew everything. I so do not want to listen to her whiney as voice anymore.

"Wait until my father hears about this. You aren't going to live long enough to see Ricardo naked, let alone fuck him. Stupid cunt. You think you can attack my husband, beat him with in an inch of his life and…"

She didn't get to finish that sentence before my fist met her mouth and she was spitting teeth and blood all over her designer clothes. "For fuck's sake. Shut up! Jesus, you honestly think you are going to get out of here to tell daddy that you were held hostage and beaten? Now who is living in a fantasy world." I grab her hair and pull head back so she is looking directly into my eyes.

"Sweetheart, you see these eyes? This face? Hear this voice?" Since she couldn't nod her head herself, I did it for her, "They are going to be the last things you hear and see before I put a bullet in your head." Her eyes widen as she sees mine harder. You can practically taste the fear coming off of her.

"Now Ghost over there, he has some questions for you," I let her hair go a stand to the side of her, "and you need to answer him. Do you understand?" She nods. "Good girl."

I look to Ghost and nod for him to begin asking his questions. I loved watching him work. He was so methodical and got his answers without having to speak more than a few words at a time. Melanie, our dear, dear Melanie, ended up losing two fingers before she started telling us the truth. I think I will mail those to her father when he is serving out his sentence in prison. I think they would make a lovely housewarming present.

I zone back in when Ghost tells me he got everything we needed. "Good, now for the grand finale," I say in my best ringmaster voice.

"Hey Tank? I need you to wake Joe up. You can shock him if you like, but I need him wide eyed and bushy tailed to watch his wife's torture and death." With wide eyes and a nod, he moves to give Joe the shock of his life.

"God Beautiful! That was terrible."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I quirk my eyebrow at him.

"Babe, you spoke out loud again."

"Oh. Ha. Oh well, it was funny to me." I look at Les.

"Hey Les?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a pocket knife on you?" I ask with the most innocent expression I could muster, on my face.

"Sure do. What do you need it for?" He reached into his pocket and handed it to me while waiting for my answer.

"Oh, just a little redecorating."

"O-kaay."

I hear a groan from Tank and Joe's direction and take that as my cue to finish the show. "Hey Les? Can you help me out for a few minutes?"

"Sure. What do you need me to do?" he asked walking next to me as I moved to stand in front of Melanie.

"Can you just hold her head while I work? I don't need her catching the knife in her cheek or something."

"Ok." he answered, but looked confused.

I felt Stephanie retreat and Phoenix emerge. Lester and Melanie must have noticed the change because there was a shocked and excited gasp of air from the former and the smell of piss from the latter.

I shifted to the side and told Joe to pay attention. "Hey Melanie. Remember when I said that my face and eyes were the last you'd see before your death?" I waited for her nod, which didn't take long, "Well, I thought I could help you achieve that goal." She looked confused and with a nod of my head, Lester held her head in place while I flipped the pocket knife open. She tried to shake him off as she realized what I was about to do.

"I promise this will only hurt a lot." With a dark chuckle I proceeded to gouge her eyes from their sockets. She was still screaming when I stopped and stood in front of her again. "Now, now Melanie. I did warn you it would hurt. Stop being so dramatic."

I looked back at Joe and noticed that Tank was holding his head in place while Ranger was holding his eyes open. "Oh good, Joe. You are paying attention." He screamed unintelligibly before I walked over and shoved his wife's eyes in his mouth. I knocked Tank and Ranger's hands away and grabbed Joe's jaw and the top of his head to help him chew.

"There. That's a good husband. That's right. Swallow the last gift your wife will ever give you."

I looked at Ranger's boys and nearly burst out with giggles. Tank's dark chocolate skin had paled and had a slight green tint to it and Lester stood with his mouth open and eyes bugging out. Ranger looked back and forth and just shrugged.

"It's just another day in the office with you Babe." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and skipped back to Melanie. Lester was still in shock, so I smacked his face to snap him out of it and told him to hold her head again.

"We are almost done Melanie. Just one more improvement before you can rest." Without wasting anymore time, I proceeded to cut her ears off. She screamed so loud and so much, that there was no noise coming from her mouth. Sweet bliss.

I heard Joe throwing up behind me and just shrugged. Oh well. This wasn't even the worse thing I have ever done.

"Thanks Les. You and Tank can move away from Melanie and Joe now." With nods, they moved a few feet back. I looked to my man. He wasn't Ranger right now. He was Ghost. He knew what was coming. THis is the way we liked to execute our targets if we had more than one. We did it side by side.

I walked to the middle and waited for Ghost to join me. I had my back to Joe while he had his back to Melanie. I smiled at him while I grabbed the 9 mil from his holster at the same time he grabbed his backup piece from his back. With a smile from me and a wink from him, we both shot at the same time, neither one of us taking our eyes from each other.

Not one word was spoken as we both dropped our weapons and I jumped into his arms, latching on like a spider monkey to a banana. He attacked my mouth and moaned when I wrapped my legs around his waist and started to grind against his hard cock.

A throat clearing ripped us from our lust induced state.

Turning my glare onto the culprit, I waited to see what he wanted.

"Uh, I don't want to interrupt, but, um, can we call this in before you two, uh, reconnect?" Tank nervously asked while looking anywhere but at us.

With a sigh I slid down Ranger's body. He groaned at the slow movement, knowing I was inflicting this pain on purpose.

"Later baby. First we need to handle the bureaucratic bullshit. Call our handler and let him know the mission is complete."

I looked at Tank. "You know what you need to do."

"Les, call the local cops and FBI branch and let them know we got what they wanted." With nods all around we went about our phone calls.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JE does.**

**A.N. I should have put a warning on the last chapter. I am sorry if it was a little gross for some of you. My apologies. This chapter has a lemon alert. I've marked it, so if it is not your scene, then you can skip over it. Thank you for your continued support. Almost to the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**RPOV**

Dios, I missed watching my Babe in action. She was as lethal as she was beautiful. Deadly, but watching her transform from my Babe into Phoenix is a sight to behold. You could actually feel the shift in the air when Phoenix takes over. She stands straighter and her eyes harden. The confidence and tension that rolls off of her body is so palpable that you can't help but move out of her way and make sure not to make eye contact with her.

When she gouged out Melanie's eyes and force fed them to Morelli was pure Phoenix, and that wasn't even the worse I have seen her do. I almost laughed out loud at Tank and Lester's expressions of shock and mild disgust but, and I won't lie, that action turned my stomach a little bit.

After she finished her torture of Melanie, we ended their lives in our typical fashion. Fuck, she was sexy. Looking into her eyes and watching them darken when we pull the triggers at the same time, is a bigger turn on then one would think.

Of course, right when we were falling into our post execution lust, Tank had to bring us back to the reality of our situation. Thank God he did, because I didn't want our first time in after 8 months to be on a bloody cement floor in some warehouse that smells like death and piss. I can wait until we get back to Haywood.

We were just finishing up giving our accounts of the situation to the TPD and FBI when an agent from the CIA came strutting in like he owned the place. He walked right over to Tank and began furiously whispering, wondering where Phoenix was.

Tank straightened up before cutting a glance my way. The agent caught the look and made his way to me.

"Ghost, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I was wondering where your partner is." He scanned the room with his beady little eyes, trying to find Phoenix. He bypassed Steph, figures, and keeps looking for someone like myself or my men. I watch Steph act her part perfectly. The cops are buying her 'I was kidnapped from my apartment and thrown into a room unconscious' routine.

When she gives her condolences to the locals over Joe's death, she makes her way to more, looking somber and upset, still playing her part. I pull her into my arms when she reaches me and whisper "Proud of you Babe" while running my hands up and down her back.

Agent Davis finally turns his attention back our way, disappointment and anger flash through his eyes before they land on Steph. I feel Steph stiffen as his gaze travels leisurely over her body, lingering on her chest, before finally meeting her eyes.

"Agent Davis, pleasure to meet you Ms."

"Plum, but call me Stephanie, she mumbles while shaking his hand.

She looks at me with pleading eyes. I give her a nod and take her hand, turning towards my men and Agent Davis. "I am going to get Steph out of here. Agent Davis, I'm sure I'll see you again." I say with a nod, "Men, let's go. We're done here. If they need any more information they can schedule an appointment." I don't release Babe's hand as I pull her under the yellow tape and between EMT's and reporters to get to the SUV that is idling half a block down the street.

When they reach the vehicle, Hector steps out of the driver's side, his eyes sweeping the area before looking at Babe.

"Angelita? Everything ok?" he asks walking to her side.

"I'm fine Hector. Gracias." she says and with a small smile, she leans in and kisses his cheek.

"Let's go home Babe."

After giving my hand a squeeze, she lets go and climbs into the back seat. I wave Hector off and slide in next to her. I grab her around the waist and pull her into my lap.

"That's better. This is where you belong Babe."

"Mmhmm," she breathes into my neck, laying barely there kisses everywhere and anywhere her mouth can reach.

"Babe," I groaned out.

"Mmhmm?" she moved to the other side of my neck now. Dios! she was driving me crazy. I barely have my lust contained when we pulled into the underground garage at Rangeman.

The SUV wasn't even in park when I whipped the door open and snatched Steph up and took off up the stairs. She giggled while continuing her torture. I had her stripped and on my bed before she even realized we entered the apartment.

_**~Lemon~**_

"Carlos, we should shower." She panted out as I used my own form of torture.

I just shook my head as I continued to make my way down her body, touching and kissing, licking and caressing every inch that I have missed in the last eight months.

"Please. Carlos please stop teasing me!"

I smirked and then licked her pussy like I know she likes it. With long, slow strokes I bring her close to the edge, before I back off and nibble on the inside of her thighs.

She growls and then moans when I slip a finger into her tight pussy. Dios! She is always so tight.

"Babe! God, you're so wet Babe! Do you like it when I fuck you with my fingers?" I whisper as I add another finger and flick her clit with my tongue. She must have been more wound up then I thought, because before I could add a third finger, she was gripping my fingers with her tight heat and screaming my name.

Before she could come down completely from her first orgasm, I had her flipped onto her knees with her delectable ass in the air. I bit her and before she could react, I slid my hard cock into her and gave her what she wanted. I fucked her with all the longing and love I've felt without her by my side.

I was hard and fast, slow and soft and she was moaning my name as she came again. I stilled my movements and when she calmed again, I pulled out of her and sat in the middle of my, no our, bed.

She looked at me and pouted.

"Don't pout Carinã," I say as I kiss her lightly and pull her to straddle my lap, wrapping her legs around my back. We both moan at the feeling of my dick being seated in her fully.

We look into each other's eyes as we slowly move together, reaffirming our love not just through our actions but through our whispers of love and peace, contentment. When she came for the third time, I followed, moaning out her name like I was praying to a higher power.

_**~End of Lemon~**_

As we laid there, talking in whispers, trying not to ruin the calm atmosphere we created, I realized it was time to stop hiding. We needed to at least let our friends and family know we are together, even if it is as Carlos and Stephanie.

"Since this mission is over, can we finally let our hair down so to speak and publicly be in a relationship?" She looked at me with hope and determination shining in her eyes, that I laughed.

"Babe, I was just thinking the same thing. I see your ESP kicked back in." She rolled her eyes and smacked my ass before rolling off the bed and taking off for the bathroom.

I waited for her to return, but when I heard the shower turn on , I jumped up and went to join her. I wasn't ready for her to be out of my sight.

By the time we were done in the shower, we were clean, satisfied and relaxed. She crawled back into bed while I went to the kitchen to get us something light to eat. When I entered the bedroom, I stopped in the doorway to look at her. She was already asleep, cuddled around one of my pillows, with a smile on her face. I returned to the kitchen and put the food away, then made my way to bed. I removed my pillow from her grip and pulled her to my chest, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and waist and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I won nothing, JE does. I just like playing with the characters.**

**A.N. I'm sorry you've had to wait a week for an update. I have two children under 7 in school and one brought home some uninvited guests. Germs. She got a stuffy nose, while mommy got the full blown flu/sinus infection nonsense. I hope this chapter soothes some. I wanted to do the Merrymen find out about Steph/Phoenix chapter, but the muse ran away with the story again. So I give up on trying to figure out when this story will be coming to a close. Again, thank you for all the lovely reviews and ****follows/favorites. Sorry for the cliffy. Don't worry, I plan on having another chapter or two out this weekend!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I was woken by the shrill ring of a cell phone. Ugh. I shoved Carlos. "Answer your phone," I growled. "Somebody better be dead, because I have only gotten," I looked at the clock, 6 a.m, fanfuckingtastic, " 2 hours of sleep!"

"Yo." Ranger mumbled into the phone. Aw. Batman is tired too. "Right. One hour. Yes." Click. Well, his phone manners haven't improved.

"Who was it?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my hands down my face.

"Cal. Special Agent Davis is requesting a meeting with us. He'll be here in an hour. We are going to meet him in the conference room on the first floor." Damn. I really wanted more sleep before having to answer more fucking questions.

"I know Babe. Let's get this over with, then we can come back up here afterwards."

"Please. You know that's not going to happen. I have to speak to Tank after and then I am sure Lester ran his mouth, so I will have to answer to the rest of my Merrymen."

"Babe…" he started.

"No, Ranger. It's fine. I just hope they won't be too upset with me." I say as I make my way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Making my way into the closet while Ranger showers, I notice Melanie's clothes are still here. Not for long. I start to toss them to the floor, making a mental note to have Ella burn them.

I was standing in the middle of the closet trying to figure out what I was going to borrow of Carlos' when the man himself walked in looking like he stepped off the pages of Sports Illustrated. Hair still wet, drops of water rolling down the sharp planes of his chest and stomach, before stopping when they reach the small white towel that is wrapped around his waist.

He smirked when he caught my perusal. "We don't have time Babe."

"Damn. I know. Such a shame too."

He released a husky chuckle that resonated in the pit of my stomach, sending warmth and sparks of lust through my body. "Ella dropped off some clothes for you when she delivered breakfast. They're on the bed." I didn't even hear the end of his sentence before I was already in the bedroom looking at the cream and light blue summer dress with matching cream peep toes 5 inch heels laying there. "God Bless Ella," I muttered as I slipped on the clothes and shoes.

I went out to the living area and turned on the T.V. to catch the coverage of the bust, while I waited for Carlos to finish getting ready. After I grabbed my coffee and the bowl fruit salad that was left for me, I sat down and watched as the FBI and corresponding police force took in the major players of all three crime families. I breathed out a sigh.

"You alright babe?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad that's over. A three year assignment was pushing it for me. I think I am ready for a vacation. You gonna eat before we leave?" I asked him, noticing he was in full Rangeman uniform.

"I already did. You were zoned into that story pretty hard. If you're ready, we can head down," he said, reaching his hand out for mine.

I let him pull me up and into a searing kiss, before he released my mouth and started herding me towards the apartment door. We were in the elevator when I remembered Tank and his CIA assignment.

"Is Tank going to be in there with us? When we talk to Davis?"

"Yes."

"O.k." I can do one word answers too, Ranger.

"Babe."

"Ranger." I smirked at him and walked off the elevator as the doors opened. It's always nice to get the last 'word' where Ranger is concerned. I snort, out loud. I crack myself up. Crap, I'm punchy. I need to get some more sleep.

Ranger grabs my hand and stops me from entering the room. "We'll finish this as quick as possible so we can get you back to bed."

He escorts me into the room with a warm hand on my lower back. We take seats at the far end of the table, so we both can keep our sites on the door. A couple of minutes later, Special Agent Davis and Tank made their way into the room. Tank made his way towards us, while Davis tried to assert authority and take the chair at the head of the table.

"I am here this morning to question you, Mr. Manoso and you as well, Ms. Plum in regards to an operative with the code name Phoenix. Mr. Manoso, do you know the whereabouts of Phoenix?"

Ranger fixed his blank face and answered, "No."

"Ms. Plum, do you know the whereabouts of Phoenix?" He turned his beady little eyes my way. I was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Who? I've never even heard of Phoenix, let alone know where they are. Isn't that a bird or something?" I shook my head and fidgeted with my fingers, playing up the nervous energy.

Ranger reached over and stilled my hands in my lap. I wiggled one hand free and tapped out our code, that let him know something wasn't right, onto his thigh. He cleared his throat and gave Davis his full attention. "Agent Davis, we already went over this last night. Any and all questions you have for us, are answered in the written report that was sent over to your office Headquarters this morning."

"I think you are lying. I think you know where Phoenix is. I think you know who she is," he pulls out his service weapon and levels it at me, "isn't that right Phoenix?"

Before Tank and Ranger could react, I reached out with both hands at the same time and finger punched them both on the under and side of their jaws, knocking them out instantly. In the next blink, I grabbed Ranger's Glock and leveled it at Agent Davis.

"What do you want?" I growled at him.

"What does everyone want, Ms. Plum? Or do you prefer to be called Phoenix?" he smirked at me. "Anyways, did you know your handler was a hard person to get information out of? He put up a fight too," he continued as we circled the table, still training our weapons on each other. "But in the end, he sang like a canary. Then, I shot him. Dead." He tried feigning to the right, to throw me off, but I just matched his movements.

"What do you want?" I spoke slowly and quietly, looking to get an answer before I killed him. There were no doubts about it, he wasn't leaving this building unless it was in a body bag. Probably not even in that.

"Money, power, the usual. The only difference is, if I bring you in, I can achieve both of those things without resorting to murder. Well, any more murder."

"You've lost your mind, which is obvious, if you think I am going to follow you blindly and become your little minion. Things don't work like that around here. I don't work like that. Let me tell you how this is going to go down."

"No, Ms. Plum. I am running the show here. You will be following my orders and we will leave here and head back to HQ where…" I cut him off at that thought.

"No. I love games, always have, ever since I was a little girl. Today, we are going to have a little show and tell. Only in this adult version, I will be telling you what is going to happen right before I show you what is going to happen. Now take a seat, Agent Davis."

"No! You do as I say, not the other way around!" he screamed, his face turning a nice shade of red. Before he could start running his mouth again, I had him disarmed, shoved into a chair and tied down with his own belt and the cuffs from Tank and Ranger's utility belts.

"Now as I was saying. It's time for Show and Tell, but first I better wake the rest of the class." I walk over to where I was previously sitting and take two plastic cups and fill it with the water that was brought in for the meeting. I threw them simultaneously in Ranger's and Tank's faces to jolt them awake.

"Babe!"

"What the fuck, Bomber!"

Huh, I guess they didn't enjoy their little nap. "What? Oh don't look at me like that. You two would've just gotten in the way. Look," I say, pointing behind me, "he's still alive, for now, and I'm ok. Not a scratch on me. I wanted you two to be awake for Show and Tell."

Ranger smirked, while Tank groaned and started sweating a little.

"Problem, Big Guy?"

"I don't know if my stomach can handle another one of your Show and Tells, Phoenix," he mumbled, looking everywhere but at me.

I giggled and patted his cheek. "Oh Tank, it'll be alright. But if your wittle tummy," I singsong in a baby voice while while rubbing his stomach, "can't handle it, you can leave and send in another of my Merrymen. I'm sure any one of them would love to see Phoenix in action."

I watched as shock and indignation washed over his features, before he flipped the switch and turned into the trained and hardened soldier I knew him to be.

"Good choice and welcome back, Cobra."

Looking at Agent Davis, I knew it was going to be a little bit harder to break him then it was with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum back at the warehouse, but I was always up for a challenge. My smile grew wider and more feral as a plan started to formulate and Agent Davis realized just who he was dealing with.

"Men. It's time for Show and Tell, Phoenix style."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JE does. **

**A.N. Here is another chapter. ****There is a torture scene and I have marked it, so if you want, you can skip over it. Also, there is some talk of rape, so if it is a trigger, I apologize and again, you can skip it. Thank you for your reviews and feedback. Oh, one more thing, a few of you have expressed displeasure with the thought of Melanie and Ranger sleeping together, don't forget that Steph was playing a part too. She was with Morelli on and off for three years. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Agent Davis," I cooed, while slowly walking a circle around his seated and struggling form. "Care to inform Ghost and Cobra what you told me while they were incapacitated a few moments ago?"

He stopped struggling long enough to look at the two menacing forms that had moved closer to him before, trying in vain, to pull his hands and feet free.

"You can stop trying to free yourself, Agent Davis. I've already informed you that you won't be leaving this building alive, so be still and do as I say," I inform the hostile agent while putting a restraining hand his shoulder.

"Fuck. You." he spit out.

I walk behind him and use both hands to force his head forward, making sure he is looking into the faces that will help me end his life. "No thanks. You're not my type. Now, tell Ghost and Cobra what you told me."

"You're handler was a pussy. I took joy in ending his life after he told me all I needed to know."

Before I could blink, Ghost had his hand wrapped around the agent's throat and was squeezing so hard that Davis was turning an alarming shade a blue.

"Ghost," I speak softly and calmly, no need to pull the tiger's tail, "Ghost, you need to let him breathe. We still need answerers. I need to know who all is involved in this."

As my words penetrated the death fog over his mind, Ghost slowly released his grip and stepped back by Cobra again. Davis was taking gasping breaths for air when I move to stand in front of him, blocking his view of Ghost and Cobra.

"Now, Agent Davis," I began, but he interrupted me.

"Want to know how I got him to speak? To tell me who and where you were?" he asked with a sadistic smile. "After beating him, and still not getting any answers, which if I'm to be honest, surprised me. Afterall, he was a desk jockey, never seeing any field time, so I was surprised that he stood up to me that long. Anyways, I digress, after beating him and not getting any answers, I decided to use the ace up my sleeve. I showed him a video I made. One that involved myself and his sister as the leads. I won't bore you with the details, but let's just say, her screaming wasn't in pleasure, but mine was." he chuckled darkly.

I don't know what happened next, all I know is I was being pulled off of an unconscious and bloody agent by both Cobra and Ghost.

"What happened?" I asked looking from man to man. Both looked back with hardened features and spit the words out through gritted teeth.

"You attacked him after he finished telling you that he recorded his rape and murder of our handler's sister."

I look at the still form and inquire about his health. "He still alive?"

"Yes. For now. Wake him and get the answers you want, because I won't last much longer with him breathing the same air as us." Ghost replied, clenching his hands into fists.

"Wake him up Cobra. Use any means possible." With that being said, Cobra went the demeaning route and pulled out his dick and pissed on Davis' face. He came to sputtering and spitting the piss that made it into his mouth, out.

"Welcome back, asshole. Now, I figure you aren't going to give me the answers I am looking for, but I am going to give it the old college try none the less." I grab his face and force his eyes to meet mine. "Who else are you working with?"

"Go to hell."

I snort, "I'll meet you there. Why is the CIA so hard up to have me under their control?"

"Fuck you, bitch."

I shrug, "Well at least I tried. Now it's time for Show and Tell. Ghost, I'm going to need to borrow your phone and one of your knives. Also, I need for both you and Cobra to move him to the table and hold him down," I tell them as I move out of their way. "Oh, and I need him naked," I toss out with a smirk and a wink as I dial a familiar number.

The phone rings three times before I hang up and wait, watching Cobra and Ghost do as they were told. "Thanks boys. Now," I pause holding up the universal symbol for one minute, when the phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello Daddy," I sing into the receiver.

"Pumpkin. What's the situation?" he wasted no time, wanting to get the seriousness out of the way.

"CIA Special Agent Davis, soon to be deceased. Wanted to force me to work as their own mercenary. Don't know who else is working with him. Murdered our handler. Murdered and raped our handler's sister."

"I'll send a team to his office and home to find out what you need to know. It might take a few days. Do you need me there?"

"No Daddy. You know this is my forte." I giggle.

"Of course, pumpkin. I'll let you know as soon as I have the information requested. Love you," he whispered, letting me know my Mother was nearby, before hanging up.

"Ok. Well Daddy is going to get me the information you refused to give me Davis," I say as I lean over head.

"Daddy? You're daddy isn't going to be able to get you anything. You're daddy is a nobody. He did three years in the Army before he became a postal worker," he scoffed, laughing at me.

"I guess my handler didn't tell you everything. My father is Death," I smirked as I watched the color drain from his face, as the realization of who and where I came from finally hit him. "Ah. I see you've made the connection. You ready for trip to Hell? I promise the amenities are enjoyable," I giggle, "for us."

~~Torture~~

"Now first, I am going to work with your hands. Let's give you a manicure. I mean, these are the hands that you used to beat innocent people with. Right?" With a resigned nod, I break one finger at a time, relishing in his screams. "Good job, but I think you can show more pleasure than that." I take his whimpers as a 'yes' and move to his dick.

"Now this, while small, was used to bring pain to someone who didn't deserve it. So, instead of you being fucked by someone else, I want you to feel the humiliation you caused, using this," I grab his flaccid penis and bring my borrowed knife up to eye level, "on yourself. Don't worry, this is only going to hurt, quite a bit actually." I laugh as I lower the knife, making sure he could feel the cold steel touching his balls.

"Oh wait, I need a couple more supplies. Be right back."

I skip over to the door and poking my head through the the smallest crack I could, I asked Cal if he could hand me two of the pencils and two rubber bands from the front desk.

"Here you go Angel. Anything else?"

"Nope. This is all. Thanks Cal." I shoot him a finger wave as I close the door and make my way back to the table.

"Ok. Now I am ready to begin." I grab his penis with one hand and the knife with the other. To the soundtrack of his screams, I cut off his dick, debating if I should remove his balls or leave them attached to his body. Leaving them attached to his body won out, since I had other things to do. "Now, since you were flaccid when I cut your little friend off, I am going to stabilize it between two pencils, secured with rubber bands," I informed Davis as I did what I said.

"Boys, flip him to his stomach, push his knees up under him, so his ass is waving like a flag in the air."

With barely there nods and quiet grunts, they did as I asked. After I finished my homemade dildo, I climbed up on the table behind Davis. I looked and Cobra and Ghost and smirked, already knowing their answers. "Do either of you want the honors?" I ask waving the penis in both their directions.

"No," both spoke simultaneously.

"Hmm," I shrug my shoulders, "ok. Now Davis, since you like to rape women, I figured you should receive the same treatment. Only, I am going to use your own dick on you. Make sure you let me hear you. It's the only way I know you're enjoying what is happening to you."

"Hold him still boys, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

After fucking him with his own dick for more than 30 minutes and listening to his screams die down to hoarse shouts, I decided to finish my Show and Tell and let Cobra and Ghost hand out Davis' final death.

"Flip him over. I have one more thing to do and then he is all yours."

Once he is braced against Cobra's chest, I get right into his face. "You talk a big game. Running your mouth and promising things you can't guarantee. That mouth of yours is what got you here and it's what ended your life here. I think it will be fitting to remove your tongue so these guys don't have to hear any noise coming from you while they end your life. Open up." I calmly whisper as I reach in and grab his tongue. Ghost held his mouth open while I used the same knife I used to remove his dick, to remove his tongue. Once I was done, I tossed both the knife and tongue next to the dick on the table and wiped my hands on my dress.

~~End Torture~~

"He's all yours boys. I am going to go get showered and changed. I will meet you on five when you are done." With that out of the way, I walk out of the conference room and over to the waiting elevator, ignoring the questioning glances from both Cal, who was on

front door duty and Hector, who Ranger must have called to help dispose of the body.

I made my way into the apartment on seven, stripping as I walked to the bathroom. After showering and changing into another summer dress, I stopped in the kitchen to grab a snack, before making my way back downstairs, only this time my destination was sure to be less hostile.

'Here we go,' I thought as the elevator doors slid open on five and I stepped out to confused looking Merrymen and a freshly showered Ranger.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JE does. **

**A.N. The long awaited Merry Men reaction chapter. ****Part I. That's right. There will be another part. She does have to prove herself you know. Thank you for your kind words, reviews, follows and favorites. Makes me smile and want to keep writing. Enjoy!**

**No Beta. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Third Person POV**

The nervous energy Steph was putting out could be felt all around the room. She stood there glancing at all of them, twisting her fingers together, almost like she was waiting for them to rebuff her. They were confused by her actions. They weren't sure why she was nervous around them, she was never nervous around them, even from the beginning.

She made eye contact with Ranger and he nodded his head towards the conference room where they hold their morning meetings and plan their big takedowns. She nodded once and made her way to the room, leaving behind even more confused Merrymen.

"Conference room in 5. Where are Santos and Brown?" Ranger barked at the nearest of his men.

"They just pulled into the garage, sir," came the reply from the monitors.

"Hal, go down and bring them straight here. Everyone else, you've got three minutes!"

Ranger made his way into the conference room and to his Babe's side. He almost rolled his eyes, noticing she took the seat at the head of the table, usually his seat. This will surely set the guys off.

He sat down and took her hand, rubbing soothing circles over her knuckles with his thumb. "Babe, you don't have to worry about the men. They will be a little shocked, but none of them will be angry with you. Look at Tank and Lester's reactions for instance. They aren't treating you any differently."

"I know. I do, really. It's just an old fear of not being accepted for who I am."

"Steph, your mother is a bitch. My men, _your_ Merry Men, are nothing like that. They will treat you with the same respect and consideration you gave them. If not, well, you could always take them to the mats."

"We both know I might have to do that any way, to prove I am who I am claiming to be. Speaking of, do we have the recordings from the warehouse and the conference room?" she asked quietly, as the men were starting to make their way in.

With a sharp nod, they looked to the entering men. Tank made his way to them, opting to sit to Steph's left, instead of taking Ranger's right. Noticing the look on Ranger's face, Steph started giggling.

Tank looked from Steph to Ranger, before settling his sights on his partner.

"Got somethin' on your mind, Rangeman?"

Ranger just assessed Tank and scoffed, before looking from the empty seat to his right and back to Tank.

"Nu'uh. She's scarier," Tank nodded in Steph's direction before smirking and mussing up her hair. Steph's giggling turned into full blown laughter, causing the guys still entering the room to pause and look towards the noise, before making their way to the open seats and sitting down.

Ranger gave Tank an appreciative nod, silently thanking the man for that. They both know she's nervous about letting the guys know about who she is. They kept telling her that she has nothing to worry about, but she won't believe them, until she sees it for herself.

Lester and Bobby finally make their way into the room and head to the open seats next to Ranger, kissing Steph on the cheek and forehead, respectively, before plopping down with exaggerated sighs.

"How was your trip Bobby?" she asks once he gets settled with a bottle of water in front of him.

"Hectic. My family is crazy on a good day, but throw in a high society wedding, and they go Joan Crawford, Mommie Dearest, crazy," he shudders as he recounts some of the hairier moments of his trip.

"Damn and I thought Burg weddings were bad."

He just shakes his head and scoffs, "You don't know bad until you experience a "prestigious" Brown wedding. So what's this meeting about? Lester filled me in on the drive from the airport that the mission is over and the necessary families were handled. Has something else come up?" He looked from Ranger to Tank and noticed that they both were looking towards Bomber.

"Eh," she clears her throat, "Actually, I wanted this meeting," she spoke loud enough that the entire room fell silent, every man turning their attention to her, confusion creeping back onto their faces.

"You guys have been so great to me, helping me when I need it, letting me into your lives without questions and not making demands that I change in order to be here. You are my family, my Merry Men." She looks around the room, making eye contact with every man in attendance before beginning again.

"I have been racked with guilt these last three years, especially after you all have welcomed me into your lives, trusting me with your secrets. I haven't been honest with any of you. While I have been back in Trenton, I have put on a persona of the inept and naive Burg girl, blackmailing a job from my slimey cousin and needing the constant rescue of the men in black. In reality, that is not who I am," she sighs, looking at blank faces slamming down, all over the room. "I am Stephanie Plum. I am Phoenix."

Chaos erupted. Stephanie winced at some of the questions she could make out over the loud voices. Most were questions laced with doubts over her being who she said she was. While others were shouting at her to prove her claim. Finally Ranger had enough. He rose from his spot at the table and shouted at his men, "QUIET!"

Each man sat back down and looked at their leader, waiting for further orders. Ranger looked around the room before speaking calmly to his men.

"We understand that this is coming as a shock to all of you. If you have questions, Steph will be happy to answer them. Keep in mind that fundamentally, she is still the same woman who has had your backs for the last three years. She was the one sitting at the hospital with you when you were injured. She was the one to sneak donuts in here when I was out of the office. Treat her with the same respect and listening ear that she has given each and everyone of you throughout her time with Rangeman."

"Thanks Ranger." Looking back towards her friends, she rubbed her hand down her face. "I know there are doubts and questions, so fire away-" she didn't get to finish her sentence before the questions were flying.

"How are you Phoenix?"

"Proof. We need proof."

"Why would you keep that from us?"

"Prove it on the mats!"

Steph stood from her chair and walked to the window, looking down at business men and women walking the streets, heading to work or to lunch or home. She took a deep breath and turned back to answer their questions.

"Well, when a man and a woman," laughter broke out and the tension in the room lessened, "seriously though Woody, my father is Death. He's my hero. My mother tried to mold me into the perfect little girl, with dresses and dolls and cooking lessons. I didn't want to be like my sister. I wanted to be like me. Like my Daddy. Saving the world one mission at a time." Walking around the room, she stopped at the empty space between Woody and Ram, before continuing with her story. "So, I did what any little girl who worships her daddy would do. I fashioned a cape out of my mother's favorite table cloth, put my doll in the oven and climbed to the roof of the house. Then I jumped. Mom was pissed. I broke my arm. When Daddy came home from work, he asked me what I was thinking jumping off the roof like that. I told him, I wanted to save the world like him, so I had to make sure I could fly.

When he asked me what I was talking about, I explained that I snuck downstairs one night for a cookie, when I heard him talking on the phone. I watched him from under the table as he ran to the closet and grabbed his go bag, before taking off. He didn't come home for a month after that call." She walked back to her seat, lost in her memories.

"After that talk, Daddy signed me up for any type of martial arts he could. He taught me self defense, how to remain calm in stressful situations. That one actually came in handy during every family dinner with my mother. Still does," she smirked. "Anyways, when I was old enough, I joined the Army. Finished at the top of my class. Went Special Forces and…"

"Wait. Females can't join Special Forces."

"You're right. I shouldn't have said joined, but I did do the school. Daddy talked to the higher ups and had them put me through the paces. He wanted to see where I stood. Needless to say, I passed with flying colors. We talked, and he told me to finish out my three year contract and that when I got out, he wanted to me to talk to some people. So, that's what I did."

It was silent for two seconds before questions started flying again.

"Your father is Death?!"

"You jumped off a roof?"

"Death is your father?"

"Guys! Listen, yes, Death is my father. I understand-" her cell phone ringing cut her off this time. "Speak of the Devil," she mumbles before taking the call. "Hi Daddy. Mmhmm. Did you get the information?...One second," she turned to Ranger. "Daddy got the information I was looking for. Can he come over and give it to me?"

Ranger raised an eyebrow at her. "Babe, of course he can come and give you the information. He doesn't need permission to enter my building."

"Thanks," she whispers before turning back to her phone conversation. "He said you can drop by...Ok...See you soon," with that she hung up the phone and looked up to see twenty five, of whom were supposed to be the toughest and scariest men, looking giddy at the thought of meeting Death. "Jesus guys, he is just my dad."

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Hector. "Can you get those videos ready? I'm sure, knowing my father and his impeccable timing, he'll show up just in time for the show and tell portion of this question and answer session."

"Si, Angelita. They are ready."

"Gracias, Hector."

"Ok. So, some of you wanted proof and while for most of you, these videos will give you that, I know that there will be at least one or two of you who will want to see something live," she said, narrowing her eyes at Chaz and Fingers. The look she gave and the smirks and their faces didn't go unnoticed by Ranger or the rest of the Core Team.

Winking at Ranger, she looked at Hector. "Hec, get ready. Three, two, one," and without taking her eyes from Hector, "Hi daddy." The room flew into activity. Men knocking over chairs in their haste to stand and salute one of most notorious men in their field.

There, standing in the door, his own blank face firmly in place, stood Frank Plum. Death.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JE does. **

**A.N. The story is coming to a close soon. One or two more chapters left. Thank you all for the reviews and follows! It makes my day. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Pumpkin." With a nod and a quick salute to the waiting men, Frank Plum made his way to his daughter's side. "Here you go," he said handing her a manilla envelope before turning his eyes towards the blue screen flickering on the monitor Hector had set up to play the videos.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Shaking her head, she answered her father, "Not really, Daddy. The guys said they need proof that I am Phoenix before they will believe me." She continued looking through the information her father brought her and missed the glare he sent their way. Putting the papers back in the envelope and handing it to Ranger, she finally looked at her father and chuckled at his demeanor.

"Daddy, it's alright. They've heard stories about Phoenix, and after working with me for the last three years, it's hard for them to reconcile that the both of us are one in the same."

"Still," he narrowed his eyes at her as she cut him off.

"No, Daddy. It's fine. Now, do you want to stay to watch the videos and the 'real time' visuals after that some have requested?"

"I wish I could, Pumpkin, but your mother is expecting me back. She said something about going to Val's to help get Albert out of the bathroom. Apparently Mary Alice thought it would be funny to put glue on the toilet seat. Not realizing it was super glue…" he shuddered at what he was probably going to find.

"Ok. I'll have Hector send copies of the videos. Give M.A. a high five for me." She kissed him on the cheek, before walking him to the door. "Hang on, I'll walk you down."

"Hey Hector? You can start the videos. I'll be back in a few minutes." Taking her fathers arm, she lead him to the elevators that would take them to the ground level.

After Steph left, Hector cued the videos up and the lights were dimmed. Tank and Ranger looked around the room at the men. It seems they've lost control of the facial expressions. Most looked proud watching their Bomber handle Morelli and Melanie. Some looked like they wanted to throw up. Two were rolling their eyes and making snide remarks to each other under their breath.

Both men noticed this and looked at each other. Ranger nodded his head towards the door and Tank followed Ranger's lead, leaving the room and walking towards the monitoring station.

"Rangeman, I know what you're going to say. You can't handle this for her. She knew she was going to have to prove herself to some of the men. I'm just glad it wasn't any of her 'Merry Men' challenging her."

"Do you think it will end in the gym though? You and I both know that those two like to push boundaries. We have already been dealing out punishments due to customer complaints."

Tank smirked. "I don't think we will have to worry about them after today. I think Little Girl is going to hand them their ass, and they will end up quitting if she doesn't kill them first."

The ding of the elevator arriving was a welcome distraction from the conversation about losing two of their workers. Steph looked surprised seeing both Tank and Ranger at the monitors and not in the conference room. "Why are you guys out here?" she asked as she took her place in Ranger's lap.

He rested his chin on her shoulder before letting out a deep chuckle at his partner's response.

"Little Girl, I lived through those videos with you, I don't need to see the replay of them."

"Did you fill Tank in on the information in that envelope my Dad dropped off?" she asked stroking the arm that was wrapped around her waist.

"No. Didn't get a chance. You can fill him in."

Looking at Tank, she shrugged and filled him in. "Well apparently, according to my Dad's team, Davis was working alone. He wanted the recognition of bringing me in by himself. Converting me to see his way of thinking. Yada Yada. When the Director of the CIA got an irate, yet eerily calm phone call from Death, he answered every question Daddy threw at him."

"So, that's it? They aren't going to be looking for Davis to bring him in? I can't see them leaving one of their own to have his own back. I don't believe it," he shook his head disbelieving it was over before it began.

"Tank, when Death calls, you answer. You give him anything and everything he wants. There is no way out of it. Death called. Davis doesn't exist anymore."

Tank wisely dropped it. He knew better He did not want to be on the end of Phoenix's wrath. No thank you. Just then Lester poked his head out of the door to the conference room.

"The videos are over. The kids are getting restless. You guys done gossiping like little old ladies?"

"SANTOS!"

"Yea yea, I know. Mats. 0500." With that he ducked back into the room.

Ranger, Tank and Steph followed his lead and went back into the conference room. When Steph entered most of the men stood and cheered for her. The braver ones giving her hugs and words of encouragement. All but two, were thrilled with Steph being one of the people they all admired in their line of work.

Fingers cleared his throat before smirking and looking around the room, his eyes landing and locking with Steph's. "Look, the videos were all well and good, but those can be photoshopped and edited. I still want to actually see the proof you are who you say you are. That is if you aren't afraid to take me on."

"Sure," she shrugged, "let's go." She made her way out of the conference room, looking back when she noticed no one was following. "Well? Are you going to stand there with your thumb up your ass all day, or are you going to follow through on your threat and take me to the mats?" Still no movement. "Well, when you figure out how your feet work, I'll be in the gym."

She walked into the elevator and pressed the button for 2, where the gym was located. By the time the elevator stopped, the doors opened and she was greeted by Ranger and the Core Team.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

He shook his head at her antics. "Looks like you broke more of my men."

"Yeah, Beautiful. I don't think Chaz and Fingers were expecting you to agree. When we left, they were trying to come up with a plan."

"Phsh. I already know what they are going to do. They aren't very original and any of you would know that if you actually had to listen to them on a surveillance shift."

"What are they planning Bomber?" Bobby looked at her with honest curiosity.

"They're going to go for the surprise sneak attack. While I'm fighting one, the other will jump in. Not to worry. I have some tricks up my own sleeves. They won't know what hit them." She smirked and kissed Ranger on the cheek as more men trickled their way into the gym. "I'm going to borrow this," she laughed at Ranger's face as she showed him the Taser she slipped from his belt and put it in her bra.

His mouth tipped up in his version of a smile and shook his head, pushing her out to the middle of the floor. "Go get 'em tiger."

She finger waved at them, before turning and facing off with her opponent.

Fingers was standing in the middle of the mats with a shit eating grin on his face. He's not naive. He knows Plum is smart. Her brain works differently than everyone else's. He knows she probably thinks she has their plan figured out. Him and Chaz are going to prove to the office that she is a fake, only making it by because she's the boss's piece of ass. His smirk gets wider as he lightly grazes his hand over his hidden knife.

Steph tracks his movements, peripherally, never straying eye contact. She noticed the slight bulge at his side the moment he made his way into the gym. Cataloguing it as a knife. She also noticed a slight cylinder shape in Chaz's front pocket, it being, more than likely, a needle with some kind of nerve blocker in it. Looks like Ranger will be down two men after this little show.

She stood there waiting for him to make the first move. She figured she'd play with him a little bit. Lure him into a false sense of security. She put on her innocent face and looked around nervously, twisting and untwisting her fingers together. When she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she knew what was coming. She let him get in the first hit. The force knocked her to the ground. She looked around the room and noticed most of the guys were tensing, wanting to help her. With a shake of her head, she pulled herself to her feet slowly, making a show of being weakened by his punch.

"What's the matter Plum? Can't take a little love tap?"

Growling was heard from behind her and she smirked. Ranger.

"I'm o.k. guys."

She shook out her limbs and made a half ass lunge at Fingers, attempting to tackle him around his middle. Fingers dodged out of the way, grabbing her arms as she flew by him and threw her to the floor again.

He openly laughed this time. "Fuck. I knew you were a fake," he sneered at her. Then turning his attention to the spectators, which put his back to her, he continued his word vomit. "I told all of you that she has only done as well as she has because she is screwing the Boss. No offense Ranger. I mean, she does have a pretty hot body. I mean, Christ, if she was really "Phoenix" she wouldn't have let-" he was interrupted by round house kick to the back of the head.

"I am not a piece of ass, dick head," she spit at him. When he finally staggered to a standing position, Steph didn't let him lift his hand before she jumped and launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his throat and using the force of falling to whip and flip him down to his back again. She just hit him the the taser when she felt the air move behind her. Reaching back between her legs, taser still in hand, she pressed the button when she felt the prongs make contact with the soft skin of the body looming over her crouched form. Hearing the thud from an unconscious body hitting the ground, she stood up and looked around the gym.

Noticing a pained expression on most of the men's faces, she inquired what the problem was.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Uh Bomber, you, uh. tased his balls," he said with a grimace on his face.

Steph let out a loud laugh at that. "That's awesome. Totally made my day."

"Babe."

"Ranger." She shook her head and smiled. "Nope. they deserved it. Might want to take them to the holding cells downstairs. Frisk them. You'll understand why I want them there."

Ranger raised an eyebrow before barking out his orders. "Cal and Ram, take Fingers. Hal and Woody, take Chaz. Lester. I want you to frisk them before they leave this gym."

Before Ranger was finished speaking, the men were already in motion. When Lester pulled the knife out of the waistband of Finger's cargos, growls were heard echoing through the room.

"Guys, I'm alright. He didn't even get to draw it on me. I knew it was there the entire time."

"Beautiful. No. It doesn't matter if he didn't draw it. He was planning on using this on you."

"I know Les. That's why I told you to take them to the holding cells. I know they aren't going to make it out of this building walking, maybe even alive. But seeing as how you're reacting to the knife, you aren't going to be happy when you pull out what Chaz has in his pocket."

Tank beat Lester to the punch and put his hand in Chaz's pocket, withdrawing his hand slowly.

"Well? What the fuck did he have Tank?!" Lester, always the impatient one, barked.

"It's a syringe." Tank looked towards Bobby and did that silent conversation/ESP shit.

Bobby walked over and took the syringe gently from Tank's hand. Pressing the plunger gently, releasing some of the fluid, noticing the smell and slight discoloration of the fluid, he answered their questions.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, and without testing it I won't be, but in my medical opinion, it looks like one of the special syringes I keep in my office. It's a nerve blocker."

There was an uproar in the gym. Steph just stood by and let them get it out of their systems. She knew what it was like to be betrayed by someone you were supposed to trust. They would handle this betrayal. She wanted nothing to do with it.

"Enough. Take them downstairs. The Core Team will handle this. In house." Ranger spoke through clenched teeth with quiet and contained fury. "Everyone else, you all have jobs to do. Get back to them."

Everyone but the designated men left to finish their shifts, let it be monitor duty or a take down. Once the Cal, Ram, Hal and Woody left with Chaz and Fingers in tow, Steph walked over Ranger, taking his hand and pulling him into the furthest corner.

Grabbing his face between her tiny hands, she spoke. "Listen, do what you have to do. I trust you and I love you. I'm going upstairs for a nap. Join me when you're done."

His eyes softened for a moment before he blanked his face. With a sharp nod and a hard kiss to her mouth, he turned and joined his retreating team out of the gym. Steph shook her head and slowly made her way to the stairs that would take her to the 7th floor.

By the time she made it into the bedroom, she didn't have an energy left to change out of her clothes. So she stripped out of her dress and fell into the bed the same way she entered the world. Naked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JE does.**

**A.N. Well, this is the last chapter. It's more smut than anything else. I want to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited not only this story, but myself as well. You have all made my first writing experience amazing and it has pushed me to write more. Thank you again!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Steph awoke to the feeling of soft, feather like kisses being pressed down her back. She let out a sigh of approval and got an answering chuckle in response. Ranger took a nip at her delectable ass before crawling his way back up her body, stopping to suck and nibble on her exposed shoulder and neck. Finished for the moment, her rolled off of her relaxed form and propped himself on his elbow, watching and waiting for her to fully wake up.

"Ugh. Why'd you stop? That felt amazing," she pouted in her husky and sleepy voice.

Ranger just laughed and gently slid his hand up and down her side, watching her still very naked skin pucker with goosebumps.

Steph cracked open one eye, confused at his good mood.

"What time did you come home?"

"About two hours after you. I let the guys handle the majority of the punishment."

She nods. "What time is it now?" She asked looking for her phone.

He stopped her moving around and pulled her to his side. "It's just after 1300. You slept for close to 24 hours, Babe."

She rears back as she hears that. "Damn. Why didn't you wake me? I'm sure there is something I should be doing and that is not sleeping the day away."

"Relax Babe. You needed the rest."

"Ok. So how are the guys? I didn't really get a chance to talk to them after the videos."

Ranger just smiled and shook his head. "You'll have to see for yourself. They aren't mad though, so you can stop that train of thought Babe."

"Ok. Alright. Well, I am going to shower and head down to five then."

"Not so fast Babe. We've got unfinished business. The guys can wait a few more hours," Ranger said, as he pulled her under him, pinning her hands above her head.

"Oh yeah?" she moaned out as Ranger was leaving wet, open mouth kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Mmhmm."

"Carlos," she gasped out, as he bit down on one hardened nipple, which he soothed with caresses of his tongue. She was lost to the sensations, coherent thoughts no longer forming in her lust induced brain. She wove her fingers through his soft, inky black hair as he made his way down her body, nipping and kissing with his mouth, lightly caressing with his hands, heading towards her throbbing clit.

She whimpered when he grabbed both her wrists in one hand, while he narrowly avoided her dripping center, opting to continue his way down her right leg and back up her left, making sure to pay equal attention to every inch of smooth, bare skin. He wanted her to feel worshipped.

By time his tongue flicked her clit the first time, she nearly came off the bed, it felt that amazing. Carlos was a master in the bedroom. His tongue took long and slow strokes, making sure each one ended with a firm flick on her clit.

Steph practically sobbed in relief as she came from his tongue alone. When he made his way up her body, retracing the path he took, and positioned his hard cock at her dripping pussy, she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her heels in hard enough to push him in the rest of they way. Ranger groaned at how tight and wet she was. It was always the same. She was the only one to ever make him feel like he was home. This is where he belonged. This is who he belonged with.

Shaking his head at his wayward thoughts, he wasn't surprised to find himself on his back with his Babe riding him for all she was worth. He held her hips as she slowly ground onto his hard cock, moaning each time she came down. He thought she was sexiest like this. Not a care in the world. Completely free of any inhibitions. He watched as her hands made their way down her body. Playing and pinching her nipples until they hardened to little peaks for her. He about came when her fingers reached between their slick bodies to finger herself. She tossed her head back, her hair tickling his balls, after he knocked her hands away and he continued to play her. Wanting to feel her come around his cock, he caressed her ass before putting pressure on her puckered hole.

He knew he almost had her where he needed her, so after having her suck on his index finger, his hand made its way back to the forbidden zone. This time, he lightly caressed it, before putting slightly more pressure. When she started to move faster he pressed his thumb to her clit, while at the same time pushing his finger into her ass. Thrusting into her twice more before she came with a hoarse shout of "Carlos!" and collapsing on his chest.

They both dozed off as they laid there collecting their breaths, willing their hearts to beat normally. When they woke again, it was to soft touches and whispered words of love, before making love slowly.

While laying in their bed, recovering from their multiple orgasms, they decided they should probably head to five before the men decided to come up to their apartment. With one more kiss, Steph went to the bathroom, while Ranger went to scrounge up something to eat for them before he joined her in shower.

After taking full advantage of the huge shower stall in their bathroom, the hurriedly got clean, dressed and were eating when the first phone call rang through the apartment.

"Yo. Be down in 10."

Steph just looked at him and shook her head. Things will never change. "Let me guess. We are needed downstairs?"

"Got it in one, Babe."

They finished eating and left the apartment, opting for the elevator instead of the stairs. When they reached five, the doors opened and they were greeted to shouts of "Bomber!"

She waved at them as she made her way off the lift, pulling Ranger behind her, to the middle of the floor where most of the men seemed to have congregated.

"Hey guys," she smiled at them, "What's going on?"

"Nothing much Beautiful. We were trying to figure out a partner rotation for you."

"What do you mean? I don't have a partner," she looked at Lester with confusion and questions in her eyes.

"That's what the rotation is for. Everyone wants a chance to be your partner."

"So you guys aren't mad that I kept my true identity from you?"

"Little girl, we work in a field where secrets need to be kept because our lives depend on it. We would be hypocrites if we judged you for something we do every day ourselves."

"Yea Angel," Cal said before looking at the rest of the men, "I think I can say for everyone that the only thing we are upset about is that we didn't figure things out sooner."

Steph's smile got bigger and wider with every word that was spoken. She was truly accepted and for that, she will be forever grateful. "Well, o.k. then. Who's my first partner and who are we going after?" she questioned and squealed out when she was picked up in a bear hug and passed from one hard, muscled body to the next, finally being put down in her starting position.

Ranger watched on, amusement and happiness shining in his eyes, seeing his Babe putting some of her demons to rest. She finally found a place that she could be herself, one hundred percent of the time, without worry of being judged. She found her home.


End file.
